Vengance
by The Night Vixen
Summary: Sparkpaw is a Thunderclan apprentice trapped in a time of war between the remains of Bloodclan and the forest clans. But as the battle unfolds and the lines between good and evil start to blur Sparkpaw must chose between her clan, her father, or her heart


The pavement glowed with the sickly yellow light of the street lamps, slick with the wet of just ending rain. Cars flew down the road without caution, their drivers too busy with where they had just been and where they should be to notice the pinpoints of light lurking along the muddy and brown grass. Water sprayed up from under the foul smelling tires and splattered the hunched shapes, but they barely flinched in the cold. The dull moon peeked through the clouds, rising higher and higher, until the far off roar of one last car faded into the distance.

A cat slid lithely into the lamplight, green eyes flashing and scruffy gray pelt drawn over taunt muscles and bones as he took in the scene before trotting over the road, silent as a ghost. More shapes padded after him, each as muscular, yet thin, with eyes molded from desperation and lust for vengeance. Sleet stopped abruptly, pausing before the trees to allow his warriors to collect around him. They halted obediently, but unsheathed claws digging into the ground and pelts bristling with agitation showed their clear impatience.

" Remember," he meowed hoarsely. "Get in and get out quickly. Take prey and escape as soon as you can. Do not fight unless needed, do not kill unless necessary. Snake will handle the kits."

Hushed mews showed agreement and a few heads turned towards a massive black and brown splotched tom with arrogant yellow eyes. Snake nodded briskly and padded up to Sleet.

"Our kit's lives will be avenged with the lives of Riverclan's." he growled, drawing excited murmurs from the pack. "Nashanti and Tugan will not have died in vain."

Elodie let out soft wail, for it was the beautiful tortoise shell's kits that had been lost. This was Bloodclan's revenge. Ripplestar's sister's kits had recently been born and their father had been the one to lay the fatal blow upon the Bloodclan kits. Birchfoot would regret it. Olive, a dusky brown she-cat, gave her friend a comforting nudge and the two cats plunged after their fellows into the woods, like living shadows.

Paw steps where muffled by the sodden ground, the cat's breaths fogging on the chilly air in short bursts. Snake and Sleet sprinted at the front, winding over logs, through bushes, and around puddles with no sign of tiring. They balanced on the edge of Thunderclan territory for a short time, the oaky scent just brushing their noses before Bloodclan plunged into Riverclan territory, skidding to a stop as the river loomed into view. A lone figure stood out in the night, a small chocolate brown apprentice, a sentry.

Snake took a confident step forwards, but Elodie beat him to it, pausing at the edge of the river as if daring Sleet to protest. He dipped his head a tiny bit, indicating for her to continue. With a triumphant smirk, Elodie plunged into the river, barely wincing at the cold. Her paws paddled doggedly, eyes fixed on the small she-cat. The sentry had noticed nothing and was yawning broadly, obviously yearning after the warm den occupied by her fellows.

The reeds rustled around Elodie as she hauled herself up the bank, but the oblivious apprentice barely moved, tail swishing lazily. Only when a large twig snapped under Elodie's foot did Otterpaw stir. Elodie snarled and leapt up at the startled apprentice, tackling her off the boulder and smother her warning to the clan. They fought for a few furious moments, but Otterpaw was not match. Elodie seized her scruff and with one swing, bashed her head against the boulder. Otterpaw crumpled. As Elodie nudged her into hiding in the reeds, Bloodclan swarmed over the banks, Sleet giving her a satisfied nod.

The cats slipped into the camp, casting shadows over the dark, warm dens as Snake cast his eyes around for the shape of the nursery. The others glanced around, excitement turning the air electric. Some dismembered the freshkill pile in a matter of seconds, creeping out of the camp as he finally approached the woven den.

"B-Bloodclan!" came a sudden cry, sending the cats whirling. A gray tom stood at the entrance to the apprentices den, eyes wide and terrified. Jethro leapt for him, but it was too late.

Riverclan rose almost as one, flooding out of their dens with yowls of anger. Snake hissed and dove through the camp so suddenly alive with writhing cats. A silver queen growled at him defiantly and swiped out a paw. Snake snarled and raked his claws across her face, hooking his claws in her long fur and jerking her towards him. Scarlet drops splattered the ground as Silverwave wriggled violently, Snake merely scrambling over her and into the darkness.

He could hear the whimpering of the kits and smell their fear in the milky scent of the nursery as he searched for them, claws flexing. Snake was unprepared for the ball of vicious golden fur that streaked from the corner; an older kit with fearful eyes but a determined air. In his surprise, Snake felt untrained claws slice across his muzzle and he shook himself violently, batting the kit away. The tom kit struggled to his paws, standing protectively in front of two tiny figures that mewled with fearful voices.

"Get out of the way," Snake growled. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to."

The kit let out a small hiss, quivering with uncertainty. "N-No!"

Snake spat as the cries of "Bloodclan, retreat!" filtered through the walls. A quick stride crossed the den and his claws connected with the kit's face, sending him flying to slam into the walls with a whimper. The first kit's mewling died as Snake's claws sliced through its tiny throat like butter, the second one about to meet the same fate when a frustrated Sleet burst in.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "Get out now!"

Snake spat again and his claws flashed one last time before the two cannoned from the nursery, leaping into the fray and joining the stream of Bloodclan warriors, the golden tom kit watching them weakly. The Riverclan cats yowled after them, landing well aimed last blows as the invaders headed for the river. Snake heard a loud keening coming from the reeds as he plunged into the river and a small spark of satisfaction flashed through him.

Bloodclan was avenged.


End file.
